User talk:Power Jim
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Power Miners Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brains page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1999bug (Talk) 02:52, May 8, 2011 WELCOME!!! Boy oh boy, do I love new users. :) I guess we haven't met, I'm the admin here, 1999bug! :) Boy, do I like your avatar! RR meets PM!? :D You should make a story about that. First off, check out the rules. Anyway, I guess I should give you the welcome template: 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 02:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't tell Flex (You probably know him from the Alpha team/Agents custom wiki) but I might make you an admin...... (He really wanted it, but all the articles he made were fanon, whilst you were helping edit canon!) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 02:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Where do you get your pictures (Besides Brickipedia) ?? :) You are now our latest admin! 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 23:40, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, now that your an admin, you have to know these rules. 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 23:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Make sure to check out the main page. 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 01:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hm. We're on very different time zones? Do you live in the U.S? 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 00:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No. I'm American. My time zone on wikia is wrong, though. I have it set for New York time. 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 17:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I love Australia! :D It's even shaped like dog! :P Antarctica is shaped like a penguin, and Africa like an elephant! Hm........ Have you ever seen a Koala, or a Kangaroo? :P 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 01:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Really? Hm. Kangaroos. I hear they're dangerous... O_o 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 02:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Where I live, it's 32 minutes until tommorow. :P Anyway, no. I don't have any LEGO stores near me. There is one in my state. Just about...........3 hours away. Which isn't too long. (About the Kangaroos. It's like that with Deer around here. Maybe not as hard, but they sometimes kill people if they get hit with a car hard enough. O_o) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 03:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can update badges. What do you have in mind? New names? New pictures? (Really? No Lego Stores? I don't think we have any education centers in the part of America I'' live in. It's a waste of time going to the Lego Store so I go to Walmart, Toys "R" Us, and other retailers. I don't usually buy stuff from the internet, but sometimes I'm known to.) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 03:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, do you have tumbleweeds in your part of Australia? Gotta love those balls of dead plants that roll in the wind! >:) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 03:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah......! Congrats on passing Drew1200 in points. :) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 03:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Summer holidays? Hm. Well, I believe, the only public holidays we share are Christmas, Easter (For Christians), and New Years Eve I can't think of them spot-on. We have the Fourth of July, which celebrates the Declaration of Independence. Today is flag day (June 14th), though it is not summer until the 21st. July 4th, I think that's it. :) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 04:21, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Apparently one holiday, to commemorate past events. I always forget the holidays (Except for important ones, or Christian ones). 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 04:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sandpits with rocks in the middle?! :P Tumbleweeds are found in places other than America. I think they're in Africa too. Oh, and I hate to ask, but do you guys really say ''Mate? 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 04:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for all the questions. I've never met anyone from Australia, except for my dog. And that's just a joke. :P 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 04:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Where it says: Create a new Edit track You can create a new set of badges that reward users for editing pages in a particular category, to highlight a particular area of the site that users would enjoy working on. You can set up more than one category track, so try choosing two categories that would help users show off their specialty! Ignite a rivalry between the users who edit Vampires pages and the users who edit Werewolves pages, or Wizards and Muggles, or Autobots and Decepticons. To create a new "Edit in category" track, type the name of the category in the field below. The regular Edit track will still exist; this will create a separate track that you can customize separately. When the track is created, the new badges will appear in the list on the left, under the regular Edit track. Customize the names and images for the new track, so that users can see the difference! Once you have done the customization, click the "enabled" checkbox to turn on the new track, and then click "Save changes". Users will see the new track appear on their user profiles, and they will start earning badges when they edit pages in that category. You can also disable the track later, if you decide you do not want to highlight that category anymore. Users who have earned badges in that track will always keep their badges, even if the track is disabled. This can help to bring another level of fun to the achievements. Try it out! Create new track for category: You just type in the name of any pre-existing category, like miners, or videos, or minifigures, or something. :P No. You can only make category track badges. ;) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 18:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) He's inactive on all wikis. :( 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 19:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Maybe not forever. :P He said he'd come every now and again. (Nice idea) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 02:51, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I thought you didn't say mate? :P Never mind...... :P 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 03:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol. It sounds cool, mate *wink*. :) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 18:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I meant Private Messaging, not Power Miners! :P Lol! xD 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 00:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Quite. But that one guy was annoying, did you see him? He thinks this wiki is only for canon. It obviously says POWER MINERS custom WIKI! O_O 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 17:58, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I'm not sure what he meant, I figure he thinks were a bunch of a**es who don't care about order? IDK. Believe me, some people wouldn't even join here because of strict rules. :S Do you think there's anything wrong with our conduct? 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 18:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow. :P I've never seen you so non-cheerful. But it's very good you like our conducts. ;) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 17:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm working on the front page. It doesn't look so good lately. :3 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 23:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello..... Hello Jim, U remember me, dont you. Anyway let me back on Brickipedia! im 13! 08:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) It's me again Hello Jim, You remember me dont you? 09:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thx Jim 09:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) tHX I know my edits are..well..crap thx 09:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 20:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Sorry if I'm late. I'm on vacation with little internet access. :) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 20:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I read your page. :3 Take that back, tell him he will be banned if caught again. Only for a few weeks, probably... 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 20:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Power Jim, if you see this, reply right away. 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 04:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem, really. I was going to tell you about a nifty feature that only admins can access without having the link. But chat on Bricki wouldn't work. So I was hoping you'd respond ASAP so I could delete history of us talking. Well, chat works now, so.... Yeah. Next time. 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 17:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you give me admin rights? I have a few ideas. 23:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ideas I want to see more customized badges. A link colour for admins. And me as a Rollbacker. :). Those are just a few. 23:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) FORGOT THE HEADING. SORRY. ADDING NOW. =P FROM BUG, JSYK. OH SORRY. I'M BEING ANNOYING AGAIN. =P HEH. GO ON, READ IT. =P I could help you on basic design principles too, considering I started an ice theme myself, as well. It sounds like quite an idea. I'd love to help, and possibly when the pages are made, we could nag the administrators into making a template that lets you share a page (Like on Custom BIONICLE Wiki User:Makuta_Tarkairadan and I usually used a template called Writer2|1999bug|Makuta_Tarkairadan), or I could be sneaky and make an unofficial one. =P If you'd like me to upload some of my designs to my Brickshelf account for your pure inspiration (=P) I would be glad to. Since you can load LXF files to Brickshelf, we could even plot designs together. If we used this idea, I would simply rename your folder (Keep a folder of your original, too) and try improving it or adding onto it. Afterwards, I would upload the improved one to Brickshelf (Name it something spazzy like "THIS_BELONGS_TO_POWER_JIM_DO_NOT_DOWNLOAD.lxf" =P) and you could re-download my renamed folder and see what you think. If you totally hate this idea, fine. =P But if you like it, I suggest you set up a Brickshelf Account or it won't work at all, unless we upload them to the moderately slow LU lab... Anyway, yeah, you can use my storyline if you want to. Most of it is on User:1999bug right now, but I'll help improve on it. I'm greatful you even asked. ;) 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 21:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Another Thing.... You should remove that chat log CP posted now. It's not too great having so many cusses on your talkpage. =P 1999bug|Talk| |Blog 21:36, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I thought you might reply a little different than that. =P Something like "Somebody! Get this loser of my shoulders!". =P Jk. And my avatar is to blend in with Bricki. =P If I can find them (I have about 50000000 LDD folders on this compy) I'll start uploading them. – Bug · (talk • ) - Enter the ! 19:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC)